nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model. Cycle 13
Next Top Model:High Fashion Edition Cycle 13 This the thirteenth installment of Next Top Model. It is the revamped, high fashion edition featuring female stars from TV shows competing to become the next top supermodel. The show has a new host with Tyra Banks and a brand new pair of judges, Naomi Campbell, Adriana Lima, and Coco Rocha. The prizes were a contract with IMG, a Covergirl contract, a Express campaign, and the cover of Vogue Italia. This cycle's theme was "High Fashion". 18 year old Maddie Hasson won the competition. Episode Guide 'Episode 1' The final 14 arrived in Los Angeles where Jay told them that they would be going to Jamaica. The girls go to their photoshoot where they model lingerie. Ashley struggled with her poses while China Anne was confused the whole time. The girls proceed to their first official judging and elimination panel, Demi was praised for her photo and recieved first call out. Allie, Miley, and Peyton also recived praise while Emily Ashley and China Anne were critcized for theirs. The weak photos of China Anne and Ashley caused them to fall to the bottom two. China Anne was said to be more "plain Jane" than a model and was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Maia Mitchell *'Bottom two:' Sarah Gilman & Maddie Hasson *'Eliminated:' Sarah Gilman 'Episode 2' The girls began to see a clique within Demi, Selena, and Miley(DSM). Soon they go get their makeovers Sierra complains about her lack of a makeover and Selena throws a tantrum over her hair getting cut. Soon the girls go to their photoshoot where they hvae to pose with floweres in the dirt. Selena didn't want to get dirty and had some restrictions. At judging, the girls reviewed their photos. Emily wowed the judges with her fantastic photo. Vanessa, Peyton, Allie, and Ashley also received positive reviews espicially Ashley who the judges said it's a big step up from last week, while Miley had a lukewarm response. Selena was criticized for blaming the photographer for picking a bad photo, and Kim was disappointed with Sierra after it was revealed that her motive for being on the show was not to launch a modeling career but rather to gain an edge in fashion manufacturing. Sierra and Selena landed in the bottom two, and Sierra was eliminated because the judges felt she was only using modeling as a stepping stone to another avenue. *'First call-out:' Phoebe Tonkin *'Bottom two:' Shay Mitchell & Grace Phipps *'Eliminated:' Grace Phipps 'Episode 3' Back in the house, Demi's crystal (supposedly) went missing and she put the blame on Emily. This incident actually ignited a fight with Demi, Miley, Peyton & Emily after Demi bumped into Emily by accident. Miley angrily pushed Peyton out of the way. Peyton warned Miley not to touch her again or she would "get knocked out"; however, Demi later found her crystals after remembering that she hid them to prevent anyone from stealing them and but didn't apologize to Emily for accusing her much to the anger of the other girls. This week, the girls to model Anna Sui dresses. Peyton did well much to the annoyance of DSM. During panel, the girls were challenged to walk in heels 2 sizes smaller and wear little pink dresses where only Peyton impressed the judges, and Demi mooned the judges with her butt with "ANTM" written on both butt-cheeks. Raini and Demi were called forward as the bottom two but in the end, despite a stellar portfolio, Raini was sent home due to her lack of confidence. *'First call-out:' Britt Robertson *'Bottom two:' Bianca Santos & Maia Mitchell *'Eliminated:' Bianca Santos 'Episode 4' Drama ensued when DSM gossiped about the other girls and made their own elimination order. When Bella found the list she confronted them where a big fight broke out between DSM and the other girls. With Ashley reminding Demi that she was in the bttom two the week before. For the week's photo shoot, each contestant had to pose on a horse topless. Selena, Peyton, Ashley and Miley impressed Jay Manuel with their creativity while Vanessa, Bella and Allie struggled in the photo shoot. At panel, Vanessa was criticized for her lack of emotion in her photograph while Bella's insecurity put off the judges. They consequently landed in the bottom two for the second time. In the end, Jennipher's laid back attitude ultimately sent her home as the judges thought she did not want to be there anymore. *'First call-out:' Maddie Hasson *'Bottom two:' Cierra Ramierez & Phoebe Tonkin *'Eliminated:' Cierra Ramierez 'Episode 5' Back at the apartment, Miley and Demi got fed up with Peyton's dirty dishes around the house. Miley took a knife and wrote "Clean Your Shit" in Peyton's low-carb brownies, which angered Cassie. With that, a fight broke out between Mileyand Peyton. For the challenge, the girls met J.Alexander for a runway show. Most of the girls did but Vanessa was declared the best. She shared her shopping spree Allie, Laura, and Emily. For this week's photo shoot the girls posed for portayed different kinds of dance. Zendaya and Ashley disappointed Jay beong dancers ended up looking stiff. Miley, Peyton and Selena were universally praised for their photos while Demi, Ashley, Zendaya and Laura struggled. Zendaya and Ashley landed in the bottom two, both for their lackluster photos. The judges decided that Ashley had more potential, and Zendaya was sent home. *'First call-out:' Torian Bellasario *'Bottom two:' Olivia Holt & Kelli Berglund *'Eliminated:' Kelli Berglund 'Episode 6' The girls return home where Miley and Selena fight with Emily and Peyton when they hear Selena and Miley talking about them. Soon Demi and Allie start fighting because SM vs. PE woke her up telling DSM to grow up and stop being bitches. The girls find out that they'll be shooting a music video with Pussycat Dolls. Peyton couldn't keep uo with the beat and Laura held back not trying her best. At panel Emily and Allie were praised for their transformations while Peyton and Laura were criticized for their performances. Peyton was in the bottom two, due to her questionable performance, and Laura for her seemingly lack of drive and lackluster performance. The judges argued over who to save, Laura or Peyton, after a heated debate the judges felt that Peyton's slightly stronger portfolio narrowly got her by. *'First call-out:' Maia Mitchell *'Bottom two:' Maddie Hasson & Piper Curda *'Eliminated:' Piper Curda 'Episode 7' This episode opened with the girls getting sick of DSM and trying to ignore them. Most of the girls were sad that Laura left. At the challenge the girls had to style themselves. Emily won the challenge and shared her prize with Allie and Peyton. They each got three pairs of shoes.Their next photo shoot required them to act like they were stuck in traffic. Allie had trouble posing in a tight space. Miley's arrogance rubbed people the wrong way when stylists and hairstylists began to complain about her to Jay. At elimination, Vanessa surprised the judges with her stellar photo and recieved first call out. The judges felt that Ashley, Peyton and Emily also shone in the photo shoot, while Demi, Selena and Miley struggled. In a shocking elimination, Allie was eliminated because the judges felt the vibrant personality she needed to succeed in the industry was dwindling despite having the best photo. Several fans were angered by the descion feeling that Miley's behaivor was unacceptable. *'First call-out:' Phoebe Tonkin *'Bottom two:' Brittany Curran & Britt Robertson *'Eliminated:' Brittany Curran 'Episode 8' The remaining 7 girls return home shocked at Allie's elimination. The girls had been getting along until they went out to dinner and Selena joked that Vanessa was only thier bacuse she was ditzy and made funny comments. This remark upsetted Vanessa and Selena refused to apologize sht reheated the fued making it DSM vs. VEAP. At the photoshoot the girls had to portray their alter-egos. At panel,Kim annouced that six of them would be going to Greece. The girls had to read commercial as a judging test. Peyton seemed to give up when she couldn't read some of the words.Emily began to cry when Phil called her a know it all. Demi and Vanessa's film was criticized. Miley and Selena recieved mixed results while Ashley recieved first call out. The judges argue on who to send home between Peyton and Emily as they had the top two portfolios. Peyton and Emily were the bottom 2. Peyton, for seemingly giving up and Emily, for her immaturity. In the end frontrunner Peyton is sent home. Kim revealed in Cycle 9 that she was outvoted and din't want either girl to go home but someone else(presumably Demi). She also said that if Peyton didn't give up she might have been in the final 2. *'International Destination: '''Bali, Indoenesia *'First call-out:' Shay Mitchell *'Bottom two:' Phoebe Tonkin & Olivia Holt *'Eliminated:' Olivia Holt 'Episode 9' The final 6 girls were shocked at Peyton's elimination. Soon they went to Greece where when they arrived they were taken to their first photoshoot where they had to represent different ancient Olympic sports. Vanessa and Demi soon fustrated Jay with their uninspiring photos. Later they portray goth brides where once again Demi and Vanessa fustrated Jay. At judging Ashley was praised for her photo and recieved first call out again. Emily and Selena were also praised while Miley recieved mixed reviews. Demi and Vanessa fell flat. In the end,both girls landed in the bottom 2 for their hit or miss photos and not being as good as the other girls. The judges saw more potential in Demi and thus Vanessa was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Maia Mitchell *'Bottom two: Maddie Hasson & Torian Bellasario *'Eliminated: '''Torian Bellasario 'Episode 10 The final 5 arrive home and DSM have isolated Ashley and Emily. Ashley is happy to get first call out two weeks in a row. The girls meet Vicky Kaya for their challenge to go on go-sees. All of the girls got lost but Emily, Ashley, & Selena got back on time. Ultmately Ashley wins the challenge and shares her prize with Emily. The prize was a rack of clothes, a trip back to Greece, and a night in a nice hotel. DSM were happy that Emily and Ashley were leaving because they found them annoying. At the photoshoot the girls had to sell OP bikinis. Miley struggled to translate her emotions. Selena began to act like a diva wanting all the attention when Jay was telling Ashley that she was next. Later the girls posed as Greek Goddesses where everyone struggled. At judging, the girls had to portray different emotions as a judging test. Ashley began to laugh when she failed, Miley was crticized for not being able to translate her emotions. They landed in the bottom 2 with Miley being sent home much to the anger of Selena & Miley. *'First call-out:' Maddie Hasson *'Bottom two:' Phoebe Tonkin & Maia Mitchell *'Eliminated:' Phoebe Tonkin 'Episode 11' Selena and Demi were devastated that Miley was sent home reigniting their feud with Ashley and Emily.The girls met Franca Sozzani. Franca was unimpress with Demi and didn't like Selena's attitude. The girls were taken to the streets of Athens for their photoshoot. Emily struggled to look natural while Selena began to act like a diva again. Later the girls found out that they would be doing a motion editorial. Demi struggled with her runway walk and Ashley kept trying to look sexy. At panel, All the girls were praised for their motion editorial s but criticized for their photos.The judges debated on who to send home Hilary leaned torward Selena because of her attitude but Raven wanted Emily gone because of her slight immaturity.Hilary argued that Selena didn't book any of her go-sees the week before. Before getting their photos,Kim expressed her disappointment in the girls not having amazing photos so far into the competition. Emily and Selena landed in the bottom two: Emily for her immaturity, and Selena, for attitude. In the end Emily was spared and Selena's attitude sent her home. *'First call-out:' Britt Robertson *'Bottom two:' Shay Mitchell & Maia Mitchell *'Eliminated:' Maia Mitchell 'Episode 12' It's down to the final 3 Demi the 21 year old beauty from New Mexico, Ashley the pretty 20 year old from New Jersey, and Emily the spunky 17 year old from California. Demi is devastated that both Selena and Miley have been eliminated. Ashley stated that she's shocked that from DSM Demi was the one to make the final three. The girls impressed Jay with their Covergirl photos. At the photo shoot the girls met up with Raven and Hilary for a shoot in elegant dresses at the mansion. Everyone struggled to get into character. At the panel, everyin produced amazing photos and the girls were showered with praise.In the end Ashley recieved first call out and Emily & Demi's fates left in the hands of America. *'First call-out:' Shay Mitchell *'Bottom two:' Britt Robertson & Maddie Hasson *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 13' It's the finale and only 3 girls remain Demi, Ashley, and Emily. The show opens with all three girls journies. Soon the girls Vogue covers are shown. Then their Marc Jacobs campaign are shown. Later the other girls are introduced and Demi is eliminated. The judges talk about the season and they talk about Ashley and Emily's strengths and weaknesses.Ashley and Emily soon walk their final runway show with the other girls. The judges cast their votes on who they want to win. Kim-Emily, Raven-Ashley, Hilary-Ashley, Phil- Emily. Soon after all the votes were counted Emily was crowned the winner of the sixth cycle of Next top model. *'First call out:' Shay Mitchell *'Bottom 2:' Maddie Hasson & Britt Robertson *'Eliminated:' Britt Robertson *'Final 2:' Shay Mitchell & Maddie Hasson *'America's Next Top Model:' Maddie Hasson Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Torian: '''Extensions *'Olivia:' Cut and Dyed blonde *'Maia:' Shoulder Cut *'Britt:' Dyed blonde *'Kelli: Cut & Dyed brown *'''Cierra: Dyed Black *'Brittany: '''Dyed Brown *'Shay:' Dyed Black *'Maddie:' Shoulder Cut *'Phoebe:' Dyed Chocolate Brown *'Piper:' Extensions Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:' Posing with baby tigers *'EP 2:' Underwater Godesses *'EP 3:' Posing on Melrose Street *'EP 4: Posing in the middle of traffic *'EP 5: '''Dirty Couture *'EP 6: 'Music Video *'EP 7: 'Old Hollywood vs. New Hollywood *'EP 8: 'Sky High *'EP 9: Fantasy Nights, Fruit Basket *'EP 10:' Temple Goddesses, Color Wars *'EP 11:' Bollywood, Posing in a Hot Air Ballon *'EP 12:'Cover girl photos, Taj Mahal shoot *'EP 13:'Vogue covers, Express campaign